The roll crushing mill with two counter-driven grinding rollers pressed against each other is a roller mill frequently used in the comminution of brittle grinding stock. Here, one grinding roller is constructed with a pressing device (loose roller) and the other grinding roller is constructed without a pressing device (fixed roller) and both grinding rollers are mounted in horizontally slidable bearing blocks, wherein at least the loose roller is mounted in horizontally slidable bearing blocks and the bearing blocks are rotatably guided in the machine frame about a bearing axis vertically intersecting the axis of rotation.
In a roll crushing mill with two counter-driven grinding rollers for comminuting brittle materials the two grinding rollers pressed against each other can be mounted in the bearing housing by non-self-aligning cylindrical roller bearings, tapered roller bearings or sliding bearings. In operation of these roll crushing mills, the axis of rotation of the loose roller may be subject to considerable skewing. In the case of non-self-aligning types of bearing, this misalignment may lead to a distortion of the bearing housings of the loose roller in the machine frame.
In addition to the distortion of the bearing housings resulting from the skewed position of the axis of rotation of the loose roller, additional distortion occurs as a result of deflection of the two axes. This deflection leads to a slight distortion of the bearing housings of the fixed roller as well.
In DE 36 35 885 C2, the transmission of force between a pressing device supported in the machine frame and the rotating bearing blocks is ensured by a flat rubber body of plate-like construction. In this way, any skewed positions of a bearing block are absorbed and compensated by the rubber body. The necessary sealing of the rubber body is subject to wear and tear, however, which may lead to failure of the system. In addition, high restoring forces develop, which can lead to damage to the non-adjustable bearings.
The invention therefore addresses the problem of specifying compensation elements for the bearing blocks, which have a long service life and ensure the required mobility with low restoring forces.